


Neil is forbidden to have a relationship with Andrew by his new contract

by Vinjana



Series: Tumblr Headcanons of Vinjana [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinjana/pseuds/Vinjana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil, who joined Andrew's team, doesn't read his contracts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neil is forbidden to have a relationship with Andrew by his new contract

After finally being on the same team, Neil and Andrew discover Neil doen’t have the right to have relationships with members or employees of the team.

Neil Josten doesn’t read contracts: he only wants to play Exy, to keep his family safe and to kiss Andrew Minyard (Nerd in love)  
Whereas Andrew reads it like if his life depends on it (and it kind of does actually)  
And even though he’s protective over Neil, he doesn’t think anything bad can be in it (he actually makes him a list of things to demand like holidays and assurance)  
So, at first everything is fine: yes they live together and it looks like Neil is the only person Andrew doesn’t want to murder all the time but they’re not together right ? (LOL)  
But then they are caught by press, behind a bar (they’re young and couldn’t wait, who would blame them ?)  
Twitter is on fire, the managers tries to call them and only one text from Kevin: «I told you Josten ! Damn it I warned you from the beginning abo...» -> it’s just too long okay ? We’re talking about Kevin «Drama Queen» Day here !  
That’s with that text they found out actually: they’re out now  
Finally, they answer to the managers: Neil has to go to see the President and the coach of the team RIGHT NOW.  
Not Andrew. Just Neil. -> Andrew doesn’t like that, Andrew has a bad feeling about this, Andrew is coming with Neil and if someone stop them he will cut them in pieces.  
They are brought in a meeting room and then big news: Neil can’t have a relationship  
«Why ?» Neil growls, his fists clenched. Andrew is calm but stares at everyone  
«It’s in your contract young man, you should know that.» says the President  
«And why did you only demand for Neil to be here ?» asks Andrew, slowly.  
This time ,it is the coach who replies: «Well, Josten, we all are aware that you are a special hum.. case: you talk the same way you think and sometime you have no limits. So some, let’s say hum, details were needed for you, so you wouldn’t go rogue like with your last team»  
Neil can only feel betrayed by their coach who seemed to be a decent man, and is for once left speechless. Andrew, on the other hand, isn’t.  
He approaches the President like a predator, looking right at him without even blinking his eyes, and mutters: «Fuck it, fuck you, fuck that contract. Neil Josten is one of your best player and so am I, you wouldn’t fire us for that especially now that it’s out in the press. How much bad press would it be for you and your team if it was known publicly that you actually ordered for him to have no relationship ? How would the ERC feel about that ? Isn’t even against worker’s rights ? And you don’t want troubles, don’t you ?»  
And with that Andrew is out, followed by Neil with a big grin on his face. After going in the car and heading home, Neil keeps looking at Andrew (he can’t stop it)  
«You’re staring» Andrew remarks  
«Am I suppose not to after what you just did for me and for us ?»  
Andrew doesn’t respond but after he stops the car, Neil asks: «Yes or no ?». After an affirmative answer from Andrew, Neil leans in to kiss slowly and sloppily.  
Their way to say thank you. And no, they don’t see the paparazzo hidden behind the bushes.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Hi guys ! Hope you liked it, tell me if there are some things to fix :)  
> If you have any ideas for headcanon or if you want other pairing to be done don’t hesitate to aske ! Have a nice day (or night) ;)


End file.
